


Cendres

by Chysack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Genocide, Papyrus - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titre + tags devraient suffirent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cendres

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy^^
> 
> Drabble, Undertale pas à moi, bonne lecture.

  
_On dirait que ta vie emprunte un chemin dangereux..._

**Le froid, le vent, la neige.**

_Pourtant... Je sais que tu peux devenir une bonne personne, si tu essais._

**La cendre, poussière inaltérable recouvrant les mains.**

_Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour revenir sur la vrai voie._

**Les morts. Enfin. Hélas. Toujours.**

_Je t'aiderais._

**Sa mort.**

_Je crois toujours en toi!_

**La cendre rejoignant les lointains nuages, obscurcissant encore le blizzard.**

_Tu peux faire, au moins un tout petit peu, quelque chose de mieux._

**L'espoir qui maintient, encore un moment, le chef consistant sur le manteau neigeux.**

_Même si tu ne le penses pas._

**L'os qui craque à l'appuie de la masse inhumaine sur son dernier lui.**

_Je..._

**Et encore.**

_... Te le promets..._

**Cendres.**

 


End file.
